Racing to the Rainbow (video)
"Racing to the Rainbow" is the twenty-fifth Wiggles video. It is the last video featuring Greg until Surfer Jeff. Song and Scene List #The Hiccuping Chicken 1. Here Come the Chicken 2. Bump-A-Deedle #Hide and Seek 3. Music Box Dancer 4. Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree #It's A Storm! 5. Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On It's Way) 6. Teddy Bears Big Day Out 7. Rainbow of Colours #Racing To The Rainbow 8. Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) 9. The Chew Chew Song 10. The Princess of the Sea #King Of The Road 11. Baa-Baa Black Sheep 12. Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) #Barking Up The Wrong Tree 13. He's A Bird! What A Bird! #Greg's Magnifique Masterpiece 14. Do the Daddy Long Legs 15. The Tra-La-La Song #Wiggly Fingers 16. Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) 17. The Wheels on the Bus 18. Benny Put The Kettle On #Wake Up Wiggles 19. Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahm's Lullaby) 20. Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Save The Captain! 21. Rockin' on the Water 22. Five Little Ducks #Queen Of The Rainbow 23. Everybody Dance! Credits * Starring Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Special Guest: Kamahl as King of the Road * Special Guest: Georgie Parker Queen of the Rainbow * Special Guest Appearance: The New England Patriots * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreography: Leeanne Ashley * Post Production: Liam Donaghy & David Roberts * 1st Assistant Director: Karlene Meenahan * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Lyn Stuckey, Clare Field, Zoe Velez (Voiceover) * Wags the Dog: Kristy Talbot, Mic Conway (Voiceover) * Henry the Octopus: Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Katherine Patrick, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Katty Villafuerte, Varima Herrera * Friendly Pirate Crew: Jay Cody, Elefterios Kourtis, John Martin, Mario Martinez, Caterina Mete, Stuart Mellington, Ben Murray, Alfonso Rinaldi, Lucy Stuart * Music Box Dancer: Lucia Field * Magdalena the Mermaid: Larissa Wright * Clare from Paris: Georgia Henry * New England Patriots: Adam Vinatieri, Wesley Britt, Eric Alexander, Michael McGrew, Bam Childress, Ray Ventrone, PK Sam, Ryan Krug * Additional Footballers: Sam Moran, Luke Field, Greg Truman * Smoky Dawson as himself * Astronaut: Ryan De Saulnier * Scottish Dave as himself * Yodeler: Meredith O'Reilly * Surfer: Ben Murray * Fishing Girl: Caterina Mete * Kayaker: Patrick Field * Murray's Rock Audience: Ellen Doyle, David Roberts, Rebecca Iacomino, Nilgun Iyidilli, Esma Koroglu, Kate Aubrey, Nicole Camage, Cassie Behrens, Greg Page, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Katherine Patrick, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Katty Villafuerte * Mother in the Park: Melissa Doyle * Children in the Park: Taila and Nicholas * Mothers: Mikaela Field, Katie Gonzalez, Angela Osbon, Tippy Kavalee * Children: Ben Forneste, Harry Gonzalez, Sophia Gonzalez, Olivia Lawson, Alang Majok, Sinead Majok Oscar Ng, Madeline Osbon, Ben Osbon, Maria Field, Lucia Field * Choir: Sasha Lian, Siena Gould, Amie Carnevale, Calium Mooney, Nicole Kanchik, Grace Cannavo, Joel Slater, Nicole Mackey, Chloe Wong, Emma Murphy, Denzel Jahnke, Kali Burns, Josephine Taslim * Sea World Skiers: Sheree Young, Deb Stewart, Sally Grice, Brian Milewski, Ben Reynolds, Glen Bryden, Tom Lane (Ski Director) * Dolphins: Leon and Tsyon * Smoky Dawson's horse: Charlie * Production Manager: Karlene Meenahan * Sound Recordist: Emanuel Ruggeri * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Russell * Camera Assistant: Micah Walker * Director's Assistant: Rebecca Iacomino * Production Assistant: Katie Gonzalez * Set Construction: Chris Colwell - Inspyr Design * Playback: Alex Keller, Vince Pace * Runners: John Martin, Cassie Behrens, Paul Pavlakis, Vince Pace * Wardrobe: Kate Aubrey, Ellen Doyle, Nicole Coppi * Props: Jenny Cheeseman, Nicole Camage * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnston * Make up: Esma Koroglu, Paris Cormack * Catering: Mikalea Field, Mariel Munoz, Mikalina's Café Glebe NSW * Floral arrangements: Marie Field * Hamilton Island unit: Borce and Paul Release Dates Australia: September 7, 2006 America: March 6, 2007 & October 9, 2007 United Kingdom: October 29, 2007 Playhouse Disney Movie Special *March 19, 2007 DVD Menu Songs Featured *Rainbow Of Colours (Main menu) *Here Come The Chicken/The Chew Chew Song/Do the Daddy Long Legs/Everybody Dance! (Song selection menus) *Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song)/The Tra-La-La Song (Scene selection menus) *Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) (Special Features menu) *Rockin’ on the Water (Subtitles menu) Special Features * Photo Gallery * The Rainbow Palace Storybook * Wiggly Bloopers * The King's Cadillac * How to Kick A Football * Wiggly Game Gallery Promo Pictures HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "'Here Come The Chicken'' RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam in promo picture EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Everybody Dance!" RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture4.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GotoSleep,Jeff-PromoPicture.jpg Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-PromoPicture.jpg|"Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree" RainbowofColors-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rainbow of Colors" RainbowofColors-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in colored clothes RainbowofColors-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group RainbowofColors-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony RainbowofColors-PromoPicture5.jpg|Greg RainbowofColors-PromoPicture6.jpg|Murray RainbowofColors-PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray RainbowofColors-PromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff RainbowofColors-PromoPicture9.jpg|Jeff GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Georgie Parker GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|Georgie Parker GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|Georgie Parker RTTRPromoPicture15.jpg RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture16.jpg RTTRPromoPicture16.jpg StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheWigglesattheVaucluseAmateur12FtSailingClub.jpg|The Wiggles at the Vaucluse Amateur 12 ft Sailing Club Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' on the Water" Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Big Red Boat TheBigRedBoatinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Big Red Boat Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" DotheDaddyLongLegs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Daddy Long Legs" HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture2.jpg TheOtherWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture35.jpg TheTra-La-LaSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Tra-La-La Song" TheTra-La-LaSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Tra-La-La Song" TheChewChewSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Chew Chew Song" RTTRPromoPicture39.jpg RTTRPromoPicture40.jpg JeffandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and Oscar FiveLittleDucks-PromoPicture.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture2.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture3.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture4.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture5.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture6.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture7.jpg TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles MusicBoxDancer-PromoPicture.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" RacingtotheRainbowSet.jpg|The set RTTRPromoPicture46.jpg RTTRPromoPicture47.jpg RTTRPromoPicture48.jpg RTTRPromoPicture49.jpg RTTRPromoPicture50.jpg GreginRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Greg RacingtotheRainbow-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes RTTRPromoPicture53.jpg RTTRPromoPicture54.jpg ThePrincessoftheSea-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Princess of the Sea" ThePrincessoftheSea-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Princess of the Sea" ThePrincessoftheSea-PromoPicture2.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid ThePrincessoftheSea-PromoPicture3.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid RTTRPromoPicture59.jpg RTTRPromoPicture60.jpg Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-PromoPicture.jpg|"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" RTTRPromoPicture62.jpg RTTRPromoPicture63.jpg RTTRPromoPicture64.jpg RTTRPromoPicture65.jpg JeffinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff RTTRPromoPicture67.jpg RTTRPromoPicture68.jpg RTTRPromoPicture69.jpg RTTRPromoPicture70.jpg RyaninRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Ryan LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Lucia LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|Lucia LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture4.jpg|Lucia RTTRPromoPicture72.jpg AnthonyandtheFemaleFieldFamily.jpg RTTRPromoPicture73.jpg MarieFieldinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Marie Field RTTRPromoPicture75.jpg RTTRPromoPicture76.jpg AnthonyandtheFemaleFieldFamily.jpg MariaandPaulField.jpg TeddyBears'BigDayOut-PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" RTTRPromoPicture80.jpg RTTRPromoPicture81.jpg RTTRPromoPicture82.jpg RTTRPromoPicture83.jpg RTTRPromoPicture84.jpg RTTRPromoPicture85.jpg RTTRPromoPicture86.jpg RTTRPromoPicture87.jpg RTTRPromoPicture88.jpg AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony RTTRPromoPicture90.jpg Jeff,AnthonyandtheFieldBrothers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Field Brothers RacingtotheRainbowPoster.jpg|Video Poster Dorothyin2006PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur RacingtotheRainbowCake.jpg|A "Racing to the Rainbow" cake Glamor-Us-Television-hair-and-makeup-5.jpg|Barking Up The Wrong Tree Promo Picture Glamor-Us-Television-hair-and-makeup-9.jpg|The Wiggles and The Queen of The Rainbow File:MusicBoxDancerBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Music Box Dancer" zumofootball.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman in a promo picture Glamor-Us-Television-hair-and-makeup-6.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Trivia *Some exterior shots of Wigglehouse and the S.S Feathersword were filmed at Dreamworld on the Gold Coast in Australia. *This is the main Wiggles video for 2006. *This is the first Wiggles video to be broadcast in HD. *The song Run Run Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) doesn't appear on the audio CD. *Sign Language returns in this video after 5 years. *Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango was played briefly in one scene. *This video lasts 90 minutes, one of the Wiggles' longest videos. As such, many fans refer to this as a spiritual successor to The Wiggles Movie. *Greg is seen as one of Murray's "Rock-n-Roll" audience members. *Despite Elefterios Kourtis receiving a credit in the end credits, he is not seen in the video. * This video marks the final appearance of Greg until Celebration! followed by Surfer Jeff, because of his Orthostatic Intolerance. *Caterina's hair is brown in this video. *In America this was also the last video to be distributed by HiT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. However, HiT Entertainment continued to release Wiggles videos in the UK until 2013. *Katty Villafuerte, from The Latin American Wiggles, appears in Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat). *Murray's alter-ego, Muzza, makes his first appearance. * The musician cast list is not in the credits. * The Big Red Car is broken down in this DVD. * This video was released after Steve Irwin died. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. Goofs * The credits show errors for some of the songs as listed. ** Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) ** Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:2007 Category:2007 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Birthday Videos Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Blooper Videos Category:Elvis Mentions Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ABC TV Movies Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong